


Warm Strangers

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-Genre Fic Challenge:<br/>Write 10 different categories of stories, each not more than 10 words long.</p>
<p>    01. Angst<br/>    02. AU<br/>    03. Crack!fic<br/>    04. Crossover<br/>    05. First Time<br/>    06. Fluff<br/>    07. Humor<br/>    08. Hurt/Comfort<br/>    09. Smut<br/>    10. UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was feeling nostalgic after cleaning out my old hard drive. Posting for archiving purposes. Written, maybe a good four to five years ago-ish? I'm *hand wavy* on that. Title borrowed from the Vienna Teng album of the same name.

**Angst** \- He notices her sadness on the anniversary of Joe’s death.

**AU** \- “Lord Robert,” Lady Alexandra Eames said, curtsying politely.

**Crack fic** \- “You store your weapon where, Bobby?”

**Crossover** \- “I still think Dr. Shepherd is the key,” Bobby mused.

**First Time** \- He remembers thinking her skin glowed when he undressed her.

**Fluff** \- She said yes to Bobby’s proposal on an autumn day.

**Humour** \- “You wear pink and dance naked in your apartment, Alex?” 

**Hurt/Comfort** \- He holds her tiny form tightly when they rescue her.

**Smut** \- Bobby’s taste was a little sweet, and a little salty.

**UST** \- He never told anyone he used to imagine her naked.


End file.
